Abra Kadabra
History Origin Citizen Abra was a stage magician in the 64th Century, going by the name Abra Kadabra. However, due to the advanced technology of his era, there was no demand for performances by those in his profession. No magic tricks could rival what could be done by simple science. However, when he heard of a recent scientific development, a time machine powered by M-Metal, which would be capable of a single trip through time, he decided to use it to go back to a time when magicians were celebrities. He invaded the laboratory where the machine was kept and used his gadgets to paralyze the scientists so that he could travel back to the 20th Century. He arrived in Central City, where he quickly began impressing people with his tricks, all performed by using 64th Century technology. When they didn't applaud, he would use his gadgets to make them applaud. After earning enough money to finance a series of shows, he was disappointed when no one attended due to more interesting things that conflicted with them, such as a World Series game and the dedication of a new statue in town. After reading the Picture News and determining that the best way to get publicity in Central City was by stealing things, he decided to steal the statue that was being dedicated. After the theft, he paralyzed all the witnesses, including Barry Allen, who as a result, was not able to chase after him as the Flash. Kadabra's second theft was the oldest book ever printed, newly on display at the library. The Flash arrived to stop him, but the magician used his technology to force the Flash to clap his hands and stamp his feet and made his getaway. He then announced that he would perform the greatest magic trick ever seen, and filled an entire hall full of people anxious to see what that might be. It was in fact a trap for the Flash. When the speedster arrived to bring him to justice, Kadabra sent him flying through space, leaving his costume behind. However, the Flash was able to use his speed to return to Earth, and after tracking Kadabra to his base, easily defeated him by putting him in the path of his own paralyzing hypno-beam. Villain of The Flash Kadabra became a regular foe of the Flash. He had an insane crave for applause and attention, and his exploits were always elaborate. One of his special trademarks was turning people into puppets. However, even though it was well within his power, Kadabra never attempted to kill the Flash or anyone else. Also, he was not smart enough to cast a spell on something he couldn't see. However, it was the fear of his potential that kept him out of the mainstream Rogues Gallery. Wally West, who had lost his powers, and Mason Trollbridge, disguised as the Clipper fought him once in New York. Thinking that Wally still lived in his posh Long Island mansion, Kadabra went there to destroy it. However, it had since been bought by Chunk. Wally and Mason followed him there, and seemingly destroyed Kadabra in an explosion involving Mason's truck. For a short time, he was brought back to the 64th century, now ruled by the Chronarch and the Central Clockworks, who imposed strict order on its citizens. He became a revolutionary, fighting for individual thought and identity. He was saved by the Flash, who then destroyed the Central Clockworks, overthrowing Chronarch. The results of this adventure caused him to hate Wally West much more than he hated Barry Allen. Villain of Wally West Keystone police was in the process of transporting Kadabra to court when he made an escape from a straitjacket in the sealed van. He began monitor Flash's activities, and send street thugs out during Keystone's unusually hot Christmas season to keep Wally busy. He also learned of Allison Armitage, a lady who worked at the Valentine Galleria who was badly injured in Flash's fight with Razer. She blamed Flash for not saving her. Kadabra used C. Eric McCullough, a widely known trial lawyer, to lure her to trial, kidnapping his wife and son for incentive. He succeeded for awhile, causing Wally to become a fugitive of the law. However, Wally found McCullough's family and handed them over to the police, who then taped Kadabra's confession. In the ensuing fight, Wally ripped apart much of Kadabra's circuity, and when he tried escaping through a large puddle of water, and the electricity acring through his body went into one of the consoles on the wall, blowing up the warehouse which had been Kadabra's hideout. There was no trace of his body. Kadabra did survive, however. He washed ashore outside Kobra's new Keystone headquarters, and hid among them, and waiting for his chance to kill the Flash. It came when Wally discovered the building, and Kadabra trappped him in the hologram lab in a web of laser fire, reflected by mirrors. However, his plan was foiled when his costume began to change as a result of a temporal anomaly. He and Wally were transported to the 64th century. The Rogues Kadabra later resurfaced in Los Angeles, where he transported a store containing valuable gems to the Alps, where he had a team in place to move everything inside to a Swiss bank. However, the new Flash foiled his plan, using one of the gems to reflect Kadabra's spell back at him and sending him to Cambodia. However, he was eventually captured and sent back to Switzerland, where he was imprisoned. Here, he was approached by Inertia, who freed him and began working with him on a device with the ability to stop time.However, due to his 64th century knowledge of temporal physics, he realized that was not in fact what the device was for, and in fact Inertia was lying to him. The device was designed to rob the Flash of his speed and transfer it to Inertia. The powerless speedster was then killed by the Rogues. Captured afterwards by the Suicide Squad, Abra was one of the first villains sent to Salvation. There, he sided with Lex Luthor in the subsequent split before returning to Earth along with everyone else. There, he seperated from the rest of the Rogues. His subsequent actions are unknown, but he has not appeared in the course of Final Crisis. Powers and Abilities *At first his magic-like powers were purely the result of futurist technology, but after a deal with the demon Neron, he became a true sorceror, able to cast spells and fire energy bolts. Strength *Abra Kadabra possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in minimal regular exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment * Hypno-Ray: Hidden in the gem-flower on Kadabra's lapel, it was capable of paralyzing Kadabra's targets or compelling them to perform an action, such as applauding. *Abra Kadabra usually channels his mystic energy through his magic wand. He does so out of a sense of style and showmanship, but can just as readily perform magical feats without the wand. Transportation *Early in his career, Abra used a time traveling device to teleport backwards in time to the 20th century. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The name Abra Kadabra is a re-spelling of the phrase Abracadabra, a mystical invocation commonly used by modern day stage magicians. In Other Media *Abra Kadabra made a cameo appearance on the animated television series Justice League Unlimited in an episode entitled "Flash and Substance". Young Justice :See: Abra Kadabra (Young Justice) See Also *Abra Kadabra/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Citizen_Abra_%28New_Earth%29 Category:Former Rogues Members